Revenge
by greekie527
Summary: Danny wants revenge on Lindsay because she proved him wrong. His revenge provokes her revenge, and so on, with hopefully hilarious results. Rated just in case as always.
1. Watercolor

Danny couldn't believe it. Montana had actually managed to prove him wrong. He shook his head and laughed. This crime didn't ask to be solved, it asked for revenge.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Danny chuckled to himself as he tied the last loose end on his rather elaborate rig. He stepped back to admire his craftsmanship, but his one glaring error instantly jumped out at him. "Crap!" he muttered. "She'll see it in a second!" Even though his daring plan was ingenious, it was extremely obvious. Danny had tied a tablet of food coloring to each of the taps in Lindsay's lab (in NYC, each CSI has his/her own lab these days). When she turned on a faucet, the water would turn blue, pink, green, or yellow, depending on the sink. Unfortunately for Danny, the string and wires wrapped around each spigot were a dead giveaway. He sat down to think, knowing that Lindsay would arrive in about half an hour. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind. What if he could unscrew the ends of each of the faucets, place the colored tablets in the ends, and then screw them back on? Yes! That would work perfectly! Quickly, he got to work. He finished with a few minutes to spare. Glancing around one last time at his handiwork, he silently slipped out the door of the lab and walked purposefully down the hall. "Mornin', Montana," he said as he passed Lindsay. She wondered how long it would take before she discovered his prank and how long it would take her to figure out that he was the culprit. He smiled to himself, thinking of her confused reaction.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

Lindsay looked over her To-do list for the day. Various pieces of evidence cried to her, "Test me first! Not that thing, _me!_" Looming stacks of paperwork also beckoned from her desk. Lindsay decided to deal with the various tests first; she found paperwork easier if she didn't have evidence waiting to be tested. Just as she always did, Lindsay prepared to wash her hands before she tested anything. Going over to a sink, she turned on the cold water. Pumping some soap into her hand, she was about to get her hands wet when she noticed that the water seemed… different. It seemed bluer than usual. "Come on, Linds. Either it's a little too early, or you're just imagining things," she told herself. But now the water was definitely not clear, as it should have been; it was the color of a robin's egg. That reminded her of all the bird watching expeditions she had taken with her dad and sister as a child. By the time she returned her attention to her multicolored water, the stream had turned neon blue and was rapidly approaching a deep navy. Shaking her head, she turned off the water, moved to a different sink, and made a mental note to investigate.

Lindsay turned on the water in a different sink. At first, the water was clear. "So far, so good," she said out loud. She crossed the lab to get some soap. When she turned back to face the sink, she saw with dismay that the water was now a bright magenta. "Whoever did this must have put phenolphthalein in the faucet," she groaned inwardly. This was starting to remind her of that case with the body in the water tank, when all the water turned red. She frowned and stalked to the other two sinks and turned them on. The water coming from each turned neon green and yellow, respectively. Lindsay sighed and turned all the faucets off. By now, she had a pretty good idea about the identity of the prankster; she had noticed Danny watching her try all the faucets and grinning from his adjacent lab. "I'll get my revenge, Messer," she muttered angrily, staring at Danny's innocently turned back.


	2. Musical Chairs

Sorry I haven't updated... I had the chapter written, but I was away from home and the internet connection was funkyand it wouldn't let me upload this chapter.

Also, I know what I want to do for the next chapter, but I don't know what shenanigans will occur in the chapter after that (Chapter 4). If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Thank you!

* * *

Lindsay and Danny had been called to a scene at a theater on Broadway. During the dress rehearsal, the star was "killed" with a prop gun and a very loud sound effect. Unfortunately for the star, the prop had been switched out with a real gun. Lindsay felt right at home on the stage; in her youth, she had performed in almost every community or school production that came her way. Danny was obviously uneasy about the grandeur of the theater. "Danny, have you ever been to a performance or concert of something other than that heavy metal punk stuff you have on your iPod?" Lindsay inquired. Danny snorted, then replied, "I came down here and saw _The Phantom of the Opera_. It was OK, but I wouldn't go again. I also saw _The Nutcracker_, like the ballet, and that just creeped me out. Then my girlfriend dragged me to Carnegie Hall to see a joint performance of the New York City Opera and the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, and you couldn't get me to do that again for all the money in the world." Lindsay shot him a disapproving glare, but didn't let her real thoughts show on her face: "Ha! I know how I can get my revenge!"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Danny had been called to another scene, which gave Lindsay the perfect chance to carry out her plan. She slipped on a pair of rubber gloves before she started so that no one would know she was the culprit. Quietly, she tiptoed into Danny's lab and began to search for his iPod. She quickly found it, tucked away in a pocket of his gym bag. Carefully avoiding his stinky socks, she concealed the iPod in her pocket and walked back to her lab. Working rapidly now, she turned on her laptop and signed into the lab's network as Danny. She went into iTunes and stifled a giggle as she looked at his playlists: "The Rough Sects", "The Somebodies", "The Horseshoes", and six others with eyebrow-raising names. She noticed with satisfaction that she had nine CDs full of music with which to replace Danny's collection. Grinning, she got to work.

She started by renaming each of the existing playlists: "The Rough Sects 2", "The Somebodies 2", and so on. Then she created new playlists with the same name as the original playlists before she had changed them. Next, she counted the number of songs in each playlist and on each CD. She noted happily that each playlist had a corresponding CD with a very close number of songs. "With luck, he'll never notice," she thought. She then began the tedious task of changing each song name to match those of the original songs. She also changed the artist, the album, and the genre so that the songs appeared identical. She replaced each of the eight playlists of heavy metal, rock, and punk music with recordings of Beethoven's 5th and 9th Symphonies, random classical music by Mozart, Vivaldi, and Beethoven, a collection of the most famous arias such as _Carmen_ and _Tosca_, and complete recordings of _Les Misérables, 42nd Street, Chicago, The Phantom of the Opera, Rent,_ and _West Side Story_. Finally, she connected Danny's iPod to the computer, and made sure that only the playlists with her music and the original names transferred. "Perfect!" she said to herself as she quietly replaced Danny's iPod in his gym bag.

THE NEXT DAY

Danny walked into his lab and glanced around, searching for something to do. He chose to ignore the piles of paperwork on his desk and instead reached into his gym bag for his iPod. He placed the headphones in his ears and selected a playlist. Lindsay noticed this from her adjacent lab and subtly stopped working so she could watch. Danny leaned back in his chair and pressed "Play". A few seconds later, he sat bolt upright as the unmistakable opening bars of _Les Misérables_ blasted into his ears. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he went through each playlist and encountered opera, instrumental classical music, and plenty of show tunes. He shot his iPod a startled glance and then looked into Lindsay's lab. She was silently laughing to herself as she hurried to get back to work as if nothing had happened. "I guess it's a war now, Montana," Danny mused. Then he set about formulating a plan for his next move.


End file.
